


Being Lonely...Together

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sort Of, SteveTony Secret Santa 2019, changed things around a little, making sugar cookies, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve comes back from his search for Bucky empty-handed expecting to spend the Christmas holidays alone. Turns out someone else was feeling a little lonely too.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Being Lonely...Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somalester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somalester/gifts).



> This is for my secret santa 2019! My giftee is somalester on twitter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small piece I had written for you :)

It has been almost a year since the helicarriers went down in D.C. The first Christmas holiday since it happened. Steve was tired, frustrated and angry with all his leads to finding Bucky ending in dead ends. He came back to the compound feeling almost utterly defeated and truly alone for the first time in awhile leaving Nat and Sam to do their own things for the holidays. 

The cold winter wind greeted Steve as he climbed off the quinjet holding his small bag of essentials over his shoulder. He was not inclined to be in a large building like this by himself for Christmas but he had come to accept his fate. Stepping on the snow-covered ground reminded Steve of the harsh winters he and Bucky faced growing up but also of his Ma making him hot chocolate when she was able to snag some with the spare change she magically found that month. It’s almost draining how much the small things he remembers weighs on him. But still, there was no going back. There was only moving forward. 

Steve stepped into the lobby of the compound seeing a few people move about seemingly fixated on finishing their tasks before taking a holiday break. He nodded at each one who caught his eye while he made his way to the living quarters for the active Avengers. Tony had built the compound to allow space for the team to be separated from the rest of the inner workings of the organization that the Avengers had become. It was a big section but not too large that it feels like everyone is disconnected from each other. Just big enough for each one to have their own space. Though currently only he and Nat resided permanently at the new facility, Tony made sure there were enough rooms in case any of the off compound Avengers needed a place to crash. 

Though coming back Steve fully expected the compound to be Avenger free. He was unsure what to do with that information or what to do by himself other than angst over possible leads or watch some movies to catch up on the culture references but Steve is a strategist he will figure it out...probably. 

Steve stepped into the living quarters and was greeted by Mariah Carey’s Christmas song blasting at almost full volume. Suddenly Steve knew that whatever the plans he might have concocted were out the window because a moment later Tony Stark himself stepped around the corner from the kitchen area wearing “kiss the chef” apron covered in flour smiling widely at Steve. 

“Welcome back,” Tony spoke once FRIDAY lowered the volume to a normal hum, “wanted to surprise you with some sugar cookies but it ends up it takes a lot longer than I anticipated to make.” 

Steve blinked a few times almost too shocked to respond but managed a meek thank you to Tony not really knowing what else to say. It was odd seeing the genius not only in the new compound but in the kitchen, to say the least. Steve had heard the horrors of Tony’s abysmal attempts at cooking when distracted, which is almost all the time, and had somehow successfully dodged all of Tony’s attempts to feed him so far. There was hope that Tony had just started the process and Steve could help avoid the possible disasters. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked setting all his stuff down and followed Tony into the kitchen expecting to find chaos but found a pretty organized, though a little messy, set up. 

“Pep—pep and I broke up and I had thought…well, I thought I didn’t want to spend Christmas _alone_ and Nat had let it slip that you were planning on coming back to the new compound to spend it by your lonesome so I decided to crash your loner party with my own loner party and we can be alone together,” Tony spoke quickly the way he does when he gets overtly nervous. Steve always found Tony’s rambles quite endearing. 

Steve smiled softly at Tony suddenly feeling all the more content. The modern genius always had this effect on Steve while simultaneously riling him up. Like a whirlwind that left him all twisted but in a good way, most of the time. Tony always challenged him. Forced him to review himself and look deeper into something. Kept his life unpredictable with actions such as this. Always taking Steve’s mind off of what it was wallowing about even if for a moment. 

“You’re staring,” Tony blushed smiling back and looking at Steve through his long lashes, “come be useful and help me finish your surprise avenger themed sugar cookies. Though I expect you to use your amazing art skills to be able to actually draw out the team.” 

“Not much of a surprise if I have to come and help you finish it,” Steve laughed but coming to stand next to Tony anyways. It was nice being close to the smaller man. He smelled of mint and sugar. Just tall enough for Steve to rest his chin on the top of Tony’s head if he got the courage to pull the genius into his arms. Sometimes he wonders where his courage disappears when it comes to interacting with Tony. Steve had longed realized he had loved the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist since Tony opened his eyes and asked if anyone had kissed him two years ago. This discovery had led to a lot of turmoil within Steve since it kind of opened his eyes to his sexuality as well as realize he was in love with a taken man. 

But Tony wasn’t taken any more.

With that thought in mind, Steve pulled off his jacket, rolled up his long-sleeved shirt, and snagged an apron quickly getting to work on starting the icing to decorate the cookies with. The music blasted once again filling the space with Christmas themed songs letting both Steve and Tony to get lost in the moment of making sugar cookies together. Though it did not take long for either of them to teasingly attack the other with ingredients starting a small food war. By the time the cookies were in the oven and the icing finished and set aside, Tony, Steve, and the room were caked in ingredients making them both laugh. 

They were standing quite close to each other as their laughter came to a close and without realizing it Steve had wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist while Tony had bunched Steve’s shirt in his hands both looking at each other searchingly. This was dangerous territory for them which could lead down an ugly path but the possibility of something beautiful and magnificent could happen instead was worth it. Steve had been so desperately searching for an anchor in this future and at the beginning of this year he had been convinced it was Bucky but being with Tony now made him realize that it was, in fact, the man in front of him. Tony was the embodiment of the future he had only dreamed about a partner who could stand on the same playing field and somewhat understand what he felt. 

Steve really needed to kiss Tony Stark right then and so he did. Steve wormed his fingers through Tony’s soft brown hair as he crushed their lips together. It was a messy kiss almost unpleasant due to the food fight but it had little bearing to how Steve felt at that moment. At first, Tony had frozen unresponsive causing Steve to panic and begin to back away only for Tony to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck and reciprocate the kiss with just as much need. 

By the end of the night, Steve and Tony took a long shared shower helping one another clean themselves up of the aftermath of the food fight they had earlier. Both were still riding the high of the kiss throughout wanting to keep some form of physical contact with the other as much as possible. Once they were clean they had made their way to the living room to watch a movie together while they waited for the cookies to finish baking and cooling to decorate. Tony had surprisingly snuggled right up to Steve’s side claiming the need for body heat while being buried in a mountain of blankets. 

Steve pulled out the icing and began to get to work on decorating the cookies giving his best attempt at drawing his teammates. Though he would admit drawing Tony’s armor was the hardest of them. Still, he enjoyed the routine of it allowing his mind to recollect himself. He had started his day dreading his time at the compound expecting to be alone to kissing Tony Stark. Steve could actually say he was happy. 

“Come on Cap,” Tony whined from the couch, “you’re taking too long and I want snuggles, cookies, and milk! Hut hut!” 

“Well so much for you surprising me when I did most of the work,” Steve replied cheekily smiling anyway. 

“Hmph, it’s all part of my evil plan to get one Steve Rogers into my bed,” Tony said pulling Steve down onto the couch as Steve approached with a plate full of cookies and a cup of milk for Tony. 

“Take me to dinner first,” Steve laughed. 

“That’s for New Years,” Tony teased snuggled right back up against Steve shamelessly stealing the first cookie off the plate to munch on. 

Steve was not going to give up his search for Bucky and still had a lot to think about for the future or what part he wanted to play in it but for now, he was content to snuggle on the couch with someone he cared deeply about for Christmas. It was truly the best gift of all silently thanking Nat for sending Tony his way. 


End file.
